


Soccer Mum Mercury

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Weiss & Ilia have a kid together, pure trash, single dad Mercury, so background Weiss & Ilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Single dad Mercury goes to his child's soccer match, fluff and fun times happen.





	Soccer Mum Mercury

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!! This is a new short by me based on an AU idea from Yang Black from the GnG discord server, thanks heaps for the idea, hope you like it! Also, this is pure but high-quality trash so yeah, enjoy xD

Mercury liked to think of himself as a good father or at least a better father than his own was, he suffered for fourteen years before he managed to escape his father’s torment. Mercury had been adopted by a woman named Cinder along with another girl named Emerald who was now his sister in all but blood. 

Mercury was still a little troubled as he continued to grow up and one slightly irresponsible night when he turned eighteen ended up with him and girl named Neo becoming very young parents. The parenting life wasn’t for Neo and not long after their daughter Cindy was born, Neo just up and left. Mercury was terrified of becoming like his father but with the help of his mum and sister he turned out to be alright at this whole parenting gig, he even managed to get himself a job as a mechanic.

Having a job meant having money, which meant he could afford to sign Cindy up to local kids soccer team when she had asked. 

Yet no matter how many times Mercury came to one of Cindy’s games, he always felt out of place amongst all of the soccer mums that attended, they were all pretty snobby he thought and he never bothered to talk to them, sometimes he just wished someone around his age would show up.

And today was no different, Cindy’s team were playing their cross-town rivals and as usual, all the soccer mums rolled up in their flashy SUVs wearing bright coloured leggings and other fitness apparel. Mercury just rolled his eyes and focussed on his daughter, ruffling her pink hair.

“Ready to kick some butt today?” Mercury asked Cindy.

“Yep,” Cindy replied as she nodded her head excitedly before she ran off to join her teammates, she was a pretty competitive child, something she got from Mercury.

A short while later the ball was being kicked around and everyone was having fun. Naturally, Cindy was one of the better players on her team, even scoring the first goal within ten minutes of playing. However, Cindy’s prowess on the field made her a target for some of the other kids from the opposing team.

This would've been fine if the referee had called the obvious fouls being committed, but this was not the case, Cindy was being bumped and tackled each time she went near the ball. Each time Cindy was knocked around the referee would simply ignore what was happening and this made Mercury rather angry.

“Open your eyes ref,” Mercury shouted out, earning him a few scowls from some of the other mothers, but he didn’t care what they thought, his little girl was being pushed around and he wasn’t going to just stand by and do nothing.

Cindy pushed through the targeting from the other players she was receiving and went on to score her second goal of the match.

“That’s my Cinnabun,” Mercury shouted, slightly embarrassing his daughter, but that was kind of his job as a father, to be a little embarrassing.

Again though, Cindy was pushed around and was tackled to the ground rather nastily and still no call from the ref. This pissed Mercury off enough to make him walk onto the field, causing the match to be halted. The referee began blowing the whistle really loud as they came running up to Mercury.

“Excuse sir, but what on earth do you think you’re doing on the field?” The female referee asked with a nasally voice, slighting hurting Mercury’s ears.

“Well, sorry what was your name?” Mercury asked.

“Sharron.” The referee replied.

“Well Sharron, it appears to me that you’re not doing your job properly,” Mercury replied with sass making Sharron scoff.

“I’ll have you know sir, that I’ve officiated over one hundred junior league matches and never once had a complaint about the way I handle games,” Sharron replied, sticking her nose up at Mercury.

“Yeah, well you’ve got a complaint now Sharron,” Mercury said with a smirk leaving Sharron to look scandalised.

“That’s it, I want you away from the field or I’ll call the police.” Sharron threatened.

“What? You can’t be for real right?” Mercury asked incredulously, not believing what he was hearing. 

“Oh, I’m for real buster, leave now or face the force of the law,” Sharron said, almost shouting at this point.

“Fine, whatever,” Mercury replied not wanting to risk Sharron calling the cops. “Kick their butt’s Cindy,” Mercury shouted out to his daughter as he began to leave the field, she gave him two thumbs up in reply despite seeing her dad cause a bit of a scene and get kicked out from watching the rest of the match.

Ten minutes later the match was over, Cindy’s team winning the game three to one. Once Cindy saw her father she ran up to him, getting picked up into a hug.  
“We won dad!” Cindy said with a look of delight on her face.

“That’s my girl,” Mercury replied with pride in his voice, even if her team lost he still would’ve been proud of her.

“I scored all three goals too!” Cindy said excitedly.

“Wow, that’s awesome!” Mercury replied, equally excitedly.

“Hello there.” A new voice then spoke, drawing both Mercury’s and Cindy’s attention. 

The new person had long golden hair and brilliant lilac eyes, she was beautiful, there was no other way to put it really. 

“Hi, is there something I can help you with?” Mercury asked.

“No, me and Snow here just wanted to say thanks for putting that ref in their place, after you left, the ref started making good calls for once, I’m Yang by the way and this is my friend's kid Snow,” Yang said, giving Mercury a bright sunny smile.

“No problem, I’m Mercury by the way and this is my daughter Cindy, nice to meet you,” Mercury said, introducing himself and his daughter.

“Sharron’s been a pain in the arse for so long now, I would’ve said something sooner but Weiss and Illia would kill me if I wasn’t able to take their kid to their games when they can’t, like I know it’s meant for kids but she always favours the other team, it's like she hates us or something.” Yang rambled, but Mercury found himself listening to every word she said.

“Yeah, I just felt the need to say something, especially when it involved my little Cinnabun,” Mercury said, pinching his daughter's cheek, much to her embarrassment.

“Hey, I was planning to take Snow here to McDonald's, would you and Cindy like to tag along?” Yang asked, smiling after she spoke.

“I’d love to,” Mercury replied.

“We’re going to McDonald's?” Cindy then asked, both Yang and Mercury nodding at the child.

“Nuggets?” Snow asked excitedly.

“Nuggets!” Cindy answered with a shout.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it, leaving kudos and comments are the best things ever, it really does help me want to write more so if you would kindly leave some I'll love you forever! <3


End file.
